He Left Me Behind
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Spoiler Alert! When Jasper and Alice suddenly leave right before the Volturi Confrontation, Rosalie is left behind with unanswered questions. She misses them terribly, especially Jasper. Can Emmett cheer her up? One-Shot set during Breaking Dawn


**Hey everyone!**

**I came up with this one-shot after I saw Breaking Dawn for the millionth time!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He left me behind

I stormed furiously out of the house. 'Jasper!' I yelled as I ran towards the woods. 'Alice! Jasper! Where are you?'

It was a rainy day, but I couldn't care less about my new shoes as I stamped through the dark mud. I ran at my full speed, searching desperately for my brother and sister. Even when I reached the river I didn't bother jumping. My bare legs didn't shiver as a human would do when the water spat against them. I kept shouting their names, especially Jasper's, but I never got an answer.

I finally lowered my speed as I reached a meadow. I knew I had to stop soon and return before I would cross the line and anger the wolves. Not that I was afraid of angering them, oh no, I loved to bug them and scold at them. I wasn't very close to Bella's hairy friends. Not only did I loathed their smell, I resented the fact they thought they could even put up a fight against us. The fact that they attack in groups and read each other's mind makes them less vulnerable and a great opponent, but my kind was world's most danger animals, putting wolves second. I was too proud to think otherwise.

I was so angry that I smashed against a tree. The tree fell with a loud bang on the ground. I looked at it a few seconds as I breathed heavily – not that I needed any oxygen, but it did make me more human as I liked to be. Finally I gave up and let myself fall on the tree trunk. I put my head in my hands as I shook my head desperately. Why did they leave us? Why did _he_ leave _me_? If I were human, tears would've strolled down my face. My heart was screaming from the inside, but was frozen and dead from the outside.

I imagined myself without him, but the thought made me cringe and desperate. He was always there for me, understanding me, protecting me. Even though I had my husband – who I loved more than anything else – losing my closest sibling was too much for me to bare.

Raindrops fell down my face and I imagined them as tears. They were the tears I couldn't produce with my own body. I wiped them away, just so the moment could be more real. I _wanted_ to cry. I wanted to cry because it would make my emotions more real. I was the kind of person that didn't like to show that side of me to others, I put my real emotions away. I didn't want my family to see me vulnerable, or my husband sad, but Jasper… I couldn't do that with him around. With his gift he read my emotions, he would come to me and comfort me and vice versa. I knew how he felt, simply because we were so close. We knew each other too well.

Him leaving me like this made me upset and angry, but that was not the main reason why I was furious. The main reason made me want to scream, cry and destroy the whole area around me. But at the same time I didn't want to assume such a thing, not without him saying it to me, in my face. I knew it would break me, destroy me, but I had to know if it was true or not. I hated not knowing things for sure. I hated to hesitate. I always wanted to be sure about everything, not leaving question marks around. Jasper did leave question marks around, and so did Alice, my sister. Though my bond with Alice was on a completely different level. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, and the same goes for my brother Edward and my youngest sister Bella - I would do anything to protect them. It was just that Jasper understood me completely. He knew how hard it was for me to get over my past, simply because he had a dark and terrible past as well. We could talk with each other about our experiences and feelings and we could understand each other because we felt the same. It made me so close to him. And even though we pretended in high school, for me he truly is my twin brother. Yet my twin left me, and I didn't know what to do without him.

'Rose!' I heard a deep voice calling me.

That voice always calmed me down. The warm of his tone made my heart jump, just as it always did when I heard my husband. I waited for his big, strong arms to wrap around me and when they did, I melted in his bear hug. Emmett never failed to make me feel warm and protected.

'He's gone, Emmett. He left me,' I whispered into his shirt as I inhaled his sweet scent.

Emmett immediately knew what I meant. 'Don't be sad, my love,' my soul mate said as he ran his fingers through my wet hair. 'Jasper would never leave you like this. I'm sure he has a good reason.'

'What reason, Emmett?' I said fierce as I pulled back to look into his golden eyes. 'What can be so important that he has to leave me, his twin, when we are about to confront the Volturi and die?'

My voice trembled as I confessed my main reason to my husband. It was true, it was exactly how I felt. The thought of Jasper leaving with his wife so they could be safe was understandable, but the fact that he left me behind, without telling any goodbyes made me feel like I meant nothing to him. As if he couldn't care less about me dying. Then the thought of them both leaving us all behind made me furious. I thought we were a family, a team. Nothing could break us apart. Nothing could defeat us. We were one of the strongest vampire covens in the world, yet they both left us, making us desperately weaker.

'Honey, is that's what bothering you?' Emmett said quietly as he wiped the rain of my face. 'You think Jasper doesn't love you enough?'

'It's true!' my voice cracked. 'He just left us, he left me like he doesn't care. He wants to flee with Alice, for her safety, he does anything to protect her, yet he puts me aside like I'm some used dirty pair of sneakers!'

Emmett shook his head. 'Baby, Jasper isn't like that and you know that. He cares for you a lot, I'm almost completely positive that he hasn't left so he and Alice would be safe.'

I calmed down. 'What do you mean?'

'Look, I didn't say it out loud because I didn't want to stir any trouble, but I know Alice and Jasper darn well. The moment they joined us they acted like we were their real family. Especially Alice, who took the first chance she got to get Edward's room,' he chuckled quietly at the memory, 'they care about us just as much as we care about him. And don't forget the multiple fights I had with Jasper when we first met.'

I chuckled . 'You thought he was trying to take me away from you.'

Emmett shook his head. 'It was too obvious, Rose. I didn't trust his gift. I thought he was messing with you when you two bonded so quickly. It took me some moments before I realized you truly cared about each other. You might think that Jasper doesn't feel as strong about you as you feel about him, but that's not true, my love. I've spend enough time with your goofy twin to know that you mean a lot to him. He really sees you as his twin sister that he would never leave alone.'

My eyes lit up. 'Really?'

Emmett nodded. 'I promise, Angel. I'm sure he and Alice have a plan to safe us, I just know them too well to think otherwise. I think Alice came up with a plan. She knew Jasper would never let her go alone so he went with her. He didn't say goodbye to you because it would be too hard for him, and it would make his guilt feel even worse. You couldn't come along with them, because then I would be forced to come too, because I won't let you go by yourself of course.'

I cradled his cheek at his sweet words.

'And if we both would come along with them, then the rest would be too vulnerable. A sudden attack wouldn't end well without me being around to protect everyone, and that's why they left alone. It must be the reason.'

I was taken back by my husband's theory. 'That makes so much sense,' I breathed as I replayed his words over and over in my head.

'Of course it does. I'm smarter then you all give me credit for,' my husband smiled, showing me his dimples I adored.

'Oh, Emmett,' I kissed my husband passionately. 'You never cease to cheer me up. I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Angel,' Emmett pecked me a few more times on the lips before standing up, grabbing my hand. 'Come on, it's our job to go back and do what Alice had told us to do in the note. We can't let them down, right? Not when they have gone so far.'

I smiled softly and nodded. As we ran towards home I thought about my husband's words again. It did make me feel much better, because it made so much sense. I felt ashamed for doubting my twin and sister. I should've known better then to think that they would've left us. Jasper once promised me that he would always protect me from now on, and I was sure that whatever they were up to, it was for our safety.

A new feeling took over now. I wasn't angry or upset anymore, no, I was worried. Worried for the future, worried for my family, and worried for my twin.

* * *

**I hope you liked this short one-shot! I would love to hear your opinion about it! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Twilightlovarr**


End file.
